Assimil
} | method = L-R Method | usd = ~50 | euro = ~75 | languages = See article }} Assimil is a French company producing dialog-based language courses. Their materials are generally considered excellent, but require more self-discipline than the FSI Courses. Many people alter the "official" Assimil instructions slightly to fit more into their personal learning style, by emphasizing Shadowing, transcribing the audio portions of the lessons, etc. Some people find the Assimil voice actors speak unnaturally slowly during the first week or two of dialogs. During the first few lessons the dialogs are repeated twice. This is to reinforce the totally new sounds. Assimil has a very wide range of languages available, but most of them are only based in French. Some of their more popular courses (English, French) are available with English, Spanish, Italian and even Russian as a base. Languages (target language) This list is organized according to target languge. In this list you will find both old courses that are out of print and new courses currently available. Catalan *Assimil El catalán sin esfuerzo *Assimil Le catalan French *Assimil French without Toil *Assimil French with Ease *Assimil New French with Ease *Assimil Using French *Assimil Business French Italian *Assimil Italian without Toil *Assimil Italian with Ease *Assimil L'Italien Latin *Assimil Le latin sans peine *Assimil Le latin Languages with currently available programs This list is organized according to base language. Arabic base *English *French Dutch base *Polish English base * Arabic * Chinese * Dutch * French * German * Hungarian * Italian * Japanese * Spanish * Russian French base * Afrikaans * Albanian * Alsatian * Ancient Egyptian * Arabic * Armenian * Auvergne Dialect * Basque * Breton (Armorican) * Brussels Dialect * Bulgarian * Caledonian * Catalan * Chinese * Corsican * Creole * Croatian * Cuban * Czech * Danish * Dutch * English * Esperanto * Estonian * Finnish * Flemish * Francoprovencal * French * Gascon * Georgian * German * German-speaking Swiss * Greek (Ancient) * Greek (Modern) * Hebrew * Hieroglyphics * Hindi * Hungarian * Icelandic * Indonesian * Irish * Italian * Japanese * Kabyle * Korean * Languedocien (French Dialect) * Lao * Latin * Letton * Lingala * Lithuanian * Lorrain (French Dialect) * Lyonnais (French Dialect) * Malagasy * Maltese * Marseillais (French Dialect) * North of France Dialect * Norwegian * Occitan * Persian * Picardy Dialect * Polish * Portuguese * Provencal (French Dialect) * Quebec French * Romanian * Russian * Serbian * Serbo-Croatian * Slovak * Slovene * Spanish * Swahili * Swedish * Tagalog * Tamil * Thai * Turkish * Vietnamese * Walloon * Welsh * Wolof * Zoulou German base * Arabic * Chinese * Corsican * Czech * Danish * Dutch * English * Finnish * French * Greek (Modern) * Hungarian * Italian * Japanese * Norwegian * Polish * Portuguese * Russian * Spanish * Swedish * Turkish * Vietnamese Hungarian base *English *French *Italian *German *Spanish Italian base Japanese base *French Polish base *Chinese *Croatian *English *French *German *Italian *Japanese *Portuguese *Romanian *Russian *Spanish *Swedish *Turkish Portuguese base *Creole *English *French *German *Spanish Russian base * English * French * German * Italian Serbian base *English *German *Italian *Russian *Spanish Spanish base * Arabic * Basque * Catalan * English * French * German * Italian * Japanese * Portuguese * Russian Reviews Category:Assimil Category:Courses